<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Haven't Died Yet So I Might As Well Keep Going by KillyKillyStabStab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059700">I Haven't Died Yet So I Might As Well Keep Going</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillyKillyStabStab/pseuds/KillyKillyStabStab'>KillyKillyStabStab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gen, This is completely self indulgent, Time Travel, Work In Progress, i guess?, is more accurate, oh ya, well... time travel isn't completely wrong either ehehhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillyKillyStabStab/pseuds/KillyKillyStabStab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooklyn was completely human when he went to sleep mind you. Apparently, the universe forgot that very important fact. Well, assuming he's in the same universe at all. Not that any of that is more pressing than the very scary ladies and the ever-present green hole in the sky he was essentially tossed out of</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Haven't Died Yet So I Might As Well Keep Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let's make this very clear. I feel like shit. I've heard writing is a good way to lessen that thing we call depression. Not that I've heard that from an actual medical professional, but who cares I'm here now and I may not ever be again. This is the first time I've actually attempted to write anything (ignoring that one cringy naruto fanfic I made when I was 12 and got at most 5 chapters in. Scary times). I'm usually good for grammar so that's probs fine. The writing is another thing. Don't know how good my creative writing is so if my writing is shit please tell me and how to fix it. But don't be a complete dick about it. Only like, a 1/3. That being said, this is just because I've been reading a lot of Dragon Age; Inquisition shit and I am TRASH for the whole 'dimension and/or time-travel' tropes in fanfiction. And I feel shitty, that too, so I'm seeing how this goes. Depending on the result, I may not post it, I may not get farther than a chapter, or I will continue. I'm going to be honest, I'm probably going to meme the entire thing, but like, seriously? Crack-fic taken seriously is the best trope too. I'm rambling ok bye. (Oh ya I don't own the Dragon Age franchise obviously so uhhh-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn was completely human when he went to sleep mind you. Apparently, the universe forgot that very important fact. Well, assuming he's in the same universe at all. Not that any of that is more pressing than the very scary ladies and the ever-present green hole in the sky he was essentiallly tossed out of-</p><p>-Now, let us go back a couple of hours. He had just come back from a long day at work. He was tired, but damn it he was looking forward to eating the leftover cake in the fridge. Not that the cake was from an event like his birthday or a wedding, he just felt as though it was his right as an adult to eat an entire cake himself. The cake he never got to because the kitchen was way over there and the couch was right here. Why was he so tired? He had at least six hours of sleep last night. More than other nights for sure. But for some reason, he just couldn't make it that far. Brooklyn collapsed on the sofa sitting not too far from his apartment's door. The apartment door that appeared to be glowing green. He squinted at the door. <em>'Yup, still glowing green. I should really be more concerned about that but fuck I'm tired and I don't want to deal with it, not today.'</em></p><p>So he fell asleep when there was a magic glowing green door that was slowly expanding in said light. <em>'In hindsight, not the best idea. But that problem is for future Brooklyn to face because the two scary women are standing there expectantly and I have no idea what they said-'</em></p><p>"Explain this," Says scary woman number one as she grabs at his weird glowing arm that apparently exists and hurts a lot for no reason. Brooklyn gets a closer look at the woman that looks suspiciously like Cassandra Pentaghast- oh no… why wasn’t the green flowing hand his first clue?</p><p>"I-I can't" Brooklyn stutters because the game does not do justice on exactly how scary an angry Cassandra Pentaghast is. </p><p>“What do you mean you can’t?” </p><p>“I don’t know what this is or how it got there.” Brooklyn manages to spit out. Technically not true, but also technically not false.</p><p>“Your lying!” Cassandra moves towards Brooklyn but is stopped and pushed back by Leliana. </p><p>“We need him, Cassandra.”</p><p>“...What is going on? I see I have this-” Brooklyn gestures to his arm, “-and obviously something has happened. Mind telling me what?” <em>‘Shit, I was a bit too blunt there. Now I have to play the completely clueless card, which to be fair isn’t too far off’</em></p><p>“Do you really not remember?” asks Cassandra.</p><p>“Not a single thing. Last thing I remember I was near the conclave.” He replied. In the far depths of his mind, he could hear John Mulaney. <em>‘And I said no, you know, like a liar’.</em></p><p>Cassandra turns back slightly to face Leliana. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take him to the rift.”</p><p>Leliana nods and leaves silently. Cassandra pulls Brooklyn up and replaces his chains with rope. </p><p>“What did happen?”</p><p>Cassandra’s frown deepens. “Perhaps it is better if I show you.”</p><p>Brooklyn trails behind Cassandra uselessly as they exit the prison cell and walk outside. He looks up to see that there is indeed a stormy green thing in the sky as he had suspected. ‘<em>Not good</em>’ his mind hums helpfully.</p><p>“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra informs him.</p><p>Brooklyn grimaces in acknowledgement. “Can the green glowy thing on my hand-”</p><p>He is suddenly cut off by a shot of pain from his hand, forcing him to the ground, before he continues with heavier breaths “-help close that breach?”</p><p>Cassandra blinks before helping him up. “You would help so readily?”</p><p>“I imagine that Breach affects us all. Kind of a dick move to just not.” Brooklyn painfully smiles back. Even though the pain still lingers, Brooklyn takes a moment to look at everything else in the immediate vicinity. Temporary tents for refugees are lined with curious glances and distrustful glares towards him. Brooklyn stands a little taller before going to follow a leaving Cassandra.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Cassandra said. “These people, they have decided your guilt. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers, it was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.” She glances at him, then cuts the ropes that bind his wrists. “I do not imagine being Qunari helps your case in their eyes.”</p><p>Brooklyn stares ahead silently as the gates are opened for them to walk through.<em> ‘Luckily they do a 180 after I try to help close the breach. However, that’s assuming I survive this whole ordeal- a fucking what now.</em>’ He tries to subtly look down at his non-glowing hand and takes in that his skin is now a slightly grey colour and appears larger than it once was. He looks back up to see that it seems like he’s in the tallest high heels ever. His previous 5’9 was now raised at least above 6’, and that’s lowballing it. Despite his inner panic, Brooklyn fights to keep it from showing outwards. Either Cassandra does not notice or does not mention it, because they continue to jog up the path in silence.</p><p>Until another burst of pain shoots up his arm, causing him to collapse to his knees once again.</p><p>“The pulses quicken. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Cassandra says as she helps Brooklyn get back on his feet. He glares slightly at the painful mark.</p><p>“How did I survive the blast?” Asked Brooklyn. <em>‘I shouldn’t have even been there so I would really like to know please.’</em></p><p>“They said you… stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” Cassandra replied. </p><p>They approach a bridge, and Brooklyn cringes. <em>‘This thing is supposed to explode. How do I delay long enough to not get blasted? Pretend to have a heart attack? No, I’m too young for that shit. Pretend to choke? I’m not even eating anything. Making the extreme pain in my hand known it is.’</em></p><p>“Sorry, do you mind waiting a second? This hand really fucking hurts.” He groans.</p><p>Cassandra stops only for a moment to look back. “Unfortunately, you are going to have to deal with it. We have no time to lose.”</p><p>Brooklyn hesitates before continuing to follow Cassandra to the bridge. Fortunately, the short delay appeared to be enough. </p><p>The bridge exploded just as she was about to step on. Cassandra stiffens in surprise.</p><p>“Come quickly, there is a path below the bridge we can take,” Cassandra yells before swiftly hopping down the debris. Brooklyn looks at the remains of the bridge and sighs before carefully making his way down the bridge. Where there were shades waiting apparently, a rather unfortunate detail that did not change. Especially when one decided he was a better target.</p><p>Brooklyn quickly looked around, only to find two suspiciously convenient daggers placed to his back left. He made a dash for the weapons and quickly picked them up before looking up and facing the shade. Then pausing to remember a key detail about himself.</p><p>
  <em>‘I have no fucking idea how to fight.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well shit, I actually wrote it. I might write more actually. Not sure of any pairings yet. I like The Iron Bull so that is something that may happen. Probably won't focus on that too much though. I always feel like I'm rushing things along too quickly so please the two people that may read this tell me if I am rushing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>